


Cozier

by LunchLich



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Modern Thedas, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchLich/pseuds/LunchLich
Summary: Dorian enjoys the holidays much more in Fereldan.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cozier

"That isn't very festive."

Dorian scoffed at the critique and let his wine glass fill despite it. "Red wine is festive. If I were drinking white, _then_ you'd be allowed to call me a grinch." He kicks off his slippers and joins Bull on the sofa, swinging his legs over Bull's lap and curling into him. He ignores the amused little chuckle that rumbles in the Qunari's chest when he cozies up to him. "I find that wine is much more effective at keeping me warm than hot chocolate, anyway."

"Can't argue with that."

"Precisely," Dorian purrs. The holidays have never been his favorite time of year. You tend to not have the jolliest of times when you've been on bad terms with your family since your teenage years. Add no personal religious attachments to the festivities and you've got a very dull month ahead of you, if not a full-on horrible one. 

He's enjoyed them far more since moving to Fereldan, however. The sappy, overused trope of 'the holidays are about the people you love' was a good excuse to show his appreciation for the family he's built here and to spend time with them. 

There were a lot of good excuses the holidays gave him, really, the current excuse being to cuddle and watch the snow outside. And the pair, coming from so far north, had no experience with snow before coming to Fereldan. The big, fluffy flakes falling past the window felt magical. With the wine glass in his hand and the warm chest of his lover beneath his head, everything felt cozier when it was so cold outside.

It was these little things he appreciated the most. He didn't even particularly care about the presents or the food or the decorations, not on their own.

He liked the excitement on his friend's faces when they opened his gift to them. He liked that everyone could get together for a good meal and share the treats that their families have made since they were children, share their cultures and cook together. He liked the trips to finish up shopping for gifts and seeing everyone else out doing the same.

He liked seeing his friends in the stupidest sweaters. He liked the joke gifts Sera gave and the laughter and heavy sighs that followed them. He liked getting Josie's over the top cards. He liked being able to witness Cullen getting his tongue stuck on a lamppost.

He liked watching a snowball fight break out between Bull and his found family, hearing his hearty laughter as Krem pommeled him with snowballs. He liked the absurd amount of mistletoe the Qunari hung around their house and the stupid, smug grin he got when he caught Dorian beneath it. He liked the way the twinkling lights reflected in his good eye. 

He liked watching the snow with him, curled up on the couch with their comfy sweaters. When Bull presses a kiss to the top of his head, Dorian gives a hum of approval. This man has turned him into such a sentimental sap, and he can't even be mad at him for it, dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> merry shitscram <3


End file.
